My Love Is You
by Blue'Fairy Kojou
Summary: Sakura membencinya, pemuda yang mencuri ciuman pertamanya hanya karena sebuah taruhan./ Kau Pantat Ayam mesum!/ Aku tidak mesum Jidat./ Read and Review, onegai
1. Chapter 1

**My Love is you** by **Blue'Fairy Kojou**

 **Naruto** disclaimer by **Masashi Kishimoto**

Main Pair: Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. Ada slight pairnya tapi tetap Pair utama SasuSaku! (SSL ^o^)

Summari: Sakura membencinya, pemuda yang mencuri ciuman pertamanya hanya karena sebuah taruhan./ Kau pantat ayam mesum!/ Aku tidak mesum, Jidat./

.

.

 **Silakan baca, yang gak suka? Terserah. Yang suka? Mohon Reviewnya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1:**

Haruno Sakura, gadis berusia 16 tahun dengan sepasang mata _emerland_ dan rambut khas Musim Seminya itu menggenggam erat buku bersampul biru itu dalam pelukannya. Matanya menatap kosong pada bangunan rumah mewah di depannya. Ibu Angkatnya, Senju Tsunade menatap khawatir pada anak angkat kesayangannya itu.

"Sakura?" panggil Tsunade. Sakura tersadar lalu menatap kearah ibu angkatnya yang memandangnya khawatir.

"Ya?"

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau tidak suka tempat tinggal baru kita?" tanya Tsunade. Sakura menggeleng.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kaa-san. Aku suka kok." Kata Sakura. Tsunade tersenyum.

"Ya sudah. Ayo, Jiraiya dan Ino sudah menunggu kita." Kata Tsunade. Sakura mengangguk lalu mereka memasuki rumah baru yang akan mereka tinggali.

"Kaa-chan!" dari arah rumah, seorang gadis berambut ponytail kuning berlari ke arah mereka. Tsunade tersenyum lalu merentangkan tangannya menyambut anak gadisnya itu.

"Ino! Ibu merindukanmu." Kata Tsunade. Senju Ino, memeluk erat ibunya yang sudah tiga bulan lebih tidak pulang.

"Aku juga merindukan ibu." Kata Ino, dia lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Manik _Aquamare_ nya menatap bingung ke arah Sakura.

"Dia siapa, bu?" tanya Ino.

"Ah, Ino. Kenalkan, dia Sakura. Saat ibu menjalankan tugas di Suna, ibu menangani kasus kebakaran rumah, dan dia anak dari keluarga pemilik rumah tersebut. Kau pasti tahu maksudnya dan sekarang Ibu mengadopsinya, berarti dia saudaramu. Namanya Haruno Sakura." Mata Ino berbinar menatap Sakura.

"Hallo! Aku Ino. Senang bertemu denganmu." Seru Ino.

"Aku Sakura." Jawab Sakura biasa.

"Wah, kau sangat cantik! Ayo Masuk, aku akan menunjukan kamarmu! Dan juga bla-bla-bla." Sakura tersenyum tipis melihat kecerewetan saudara angkatnya itu. Dia lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah bersama Ino, di belakang Tsunade menatap kedua gadis itu dengan senyum kecil.

"Ku Harap Kau senang, Sakura. Mebuki, aku akan merawat putrimu. Aku janji." Kata Tsunade.

.

.

"Nah Ini kamarmu. Bagaimana? Baguskan. Aku sendiri yang mendekornya loh~" kata Ino. Sakura menatap ke arah Ino. Ino memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka? Aku akan mendekornya ulang kalau begitu." Kata Ino. Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Tidak apa-apa Ino. Aku sangat senang. Terimakasih." Ucap Sakura tulus, Ino tersenyum.

"Hehehe, Oh ya. Kamarku tepat di depanmu. Jadi kalau ada apa-apa panggil saja aku. Kau mandilah dulu, kau bau." Ucap Ino. Sakura mendengus.

"Iya-iya. Sekali lagi, Terimakasih." Ucap Sakura. Ino mengedipkan matanya lalu keluar dari kamar Sakura. Sakura lalu duduk di kasur, lalu membuka buku sampul yang sadari tadi di peluknya. Mengambil belpoint dari dalam saku celanya, lalu mulai menulis.

 _24-09-20xx_

 _Dear Diary.._

 _Hari ini aku pindah dirumah baruku. Aku bertemu Ino dan suami Tsunade-haha. Mereka menerimaku dengan baik, apalagi Ino. Dia gadis yang sangat baik dan cantik._

 _Ibu, Ayah, tolong Saku. Mudahan, Saku betah tinggal disini._

Sakura tersenyum. Lalu menutup bukunya, dan menyimpannya di laci meja kecil di samping ranjangnya. Dia lalu segera mengambil kopernya dan mengambil pakaiannya dan menarunya dalam lemari besar. Mengambil buku-buku dan barang-barangnya ke tempatnya. Setelahnya, gadis itu melangkah ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

.

.

"Sasuke!" pemuda berambut raven yang sedang asik bergelung dalam selimut tebal itu menggeram pelan saat tidurnya terganggu.

'Dug! Dug! Dug!'

"Hoy! Teme! Buka pintunya!" seru seseorang itu dari luar kamar pemuda bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke mendengus, lalu turun dari ranjangnya lalu berjalan dengan penuh emosi menuju pintu kamarnya.

"APA!?" seru Sasuke saat mendapati seorang pemuda berambut kuning dengan kedua pipinya ada tiga tato kumis rubah yang tersenyum lebar tanpa dosa.

"Hehehe.. Maap Maap Teme!" ucap pemuda bernama Namikaze Naruto. Lalu pemuda itu dengan santai memasuki kamar sahabatnya dengan santai tanpa peduli kalau pemuda raven itu sudah dipenuhi perempatan siku-siku di dahinya. Sasuke menghela nafas mencoba merendam emosinya.

"Kenapa Kau datang kesini?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto dengan santai menghempaskan diri ke atas sofa dan menaikan kakinya di atas sofa.

"Ada tantangan baru nih. Klub dari Ame tantangin kita, hadiah mantep banget." Kata Naruto dengan menyeringai. Sasuke yang melihat juga ikut menyeringai, karena dia tahu, pasti hadiahnya tidak main-main.

"Tim dari Ame itu akan memberikan kita klub malam mereka yang ada disini. Ame Night's, kau tahu kan? Kita pernah kesana dua minggu yang lalu. Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto.

"Ok! Terima tantangannya. Aku yang mengendara." Ucap Sasuke. Naruto bertepuk tangan.

"Yosh! Aku akan menghubungi yang lain dulu. Jangan lupa, Teme! Di Tempat biasa, jam 9." Ucap Naruto lalu berlari keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Sasuke mendengus, lalu kembali menghempaskan diri ke atas ranjangnya. Dia melirik jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam. Lalu bangun dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, setelahnya pemuda itu turun menuju dapur untuk makan malam.

"Kaa-san." Panggil Sasuke saat melihat sosok wanita berambut raven panjang sepunggung yang nampak asik bergulat dengan bahan masakannya. Uchiha Mikoto, Wanita berumur 40-tahunan itu menengok kebelakang lalu tersenyum ke arah putra bungsunya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Sasu-kun? Nah, ayo makan. Kaa-san sudah memasakan sup tomat kesukaanmu." Sasuke mengangguk lalu duduk.

"Otou-san dan Itachi-nii mana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Otou-san belum pulang. Ada rapat mendadak, kalau Ita-kun dia bilang dia sedang kencan. Hah, Dia itu." Kata Mikoto sambil geleng-geleng kepala mengingat putra sulungnya itu.

"Ck, Dasar Playboy." Dengus Sasuke.

"Sudah. Ayo makan." Kata Mikoto. Sasuke mengangguk dan Ibu Anak itu melakukan ritual untuk mengisi perut yang kosong.

.

'drrt.. drrt..'

Sasuke segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptopnya dan mengambil hpnya yang bergetar.

'Dobe is Calling'

Sasuke segera mengangkat telepon dari sahabatnya itu.

"Hn, Dobe."

'...'

"Ck, iya. Aku akan segera kesana."

'...'

"Iya. Dasar Berisik." Sasuke segera mematikan percakapannya lalu berjalan menuju ke arah lemari, mengambil jeket balapnya lengkap dengan lambang Klan Uchiha dipunggungnya. Mengambil kunci motor Ninjanya, lalu keluar dari kamar.

"Kau mau kemana, Sasu-kun?" tanya Mikoto saat melihat anaknya yang berpakaian rapi.

"Aku mau keluar sebentar dengan Naruto dan yang lain. Tidak usah menunggu, aku pulang larut. Aku pergi dulu, Kaa-san." Ucap Sasuke.

"Hati-hati, Sasu." Pesan Mikoto.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke.

.

.

"Kaa-chan, di mana Konbini yang dekat?" tanya Sakura pada Tsunade yang asik menonton drama, disampingnya Jiraiya tampak meneteskan air mata, tersentuh akan jalan cerita drama itu. Sakura mendengus.

"Kau tahu jalan menuju toko baju yang kau datangi dengan Ino, tak jauh dari situ ada toko bunga. Di belakangnya konbininya. Kenapa? Kau mau beli apa?" tanya Tsunade.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya mau beli minuman. Aku mau keluar dulu Kaa-chan." Ucap Sakura sambil mengambil jeket pinknya.

"Pergilah dengan Ino untuk menemanimu." Ucap Tsunade. Sakura tersenyum sambil menggeleng menolak.

"Dia sedang asik teleponan dengan kekasihnya. Sebaiknya jangan, aku bisa sendiri kok." Ucap Sakura.

"Hati-hati, jangan pulang larut." Ucap Tsunade.

"Iyaa!"

.

.

"Kau datang, Teme?" sapa Naruto saat melihat sosok Sasuke yang datang mengendarai motor ninja merah miliknya.

"Hn. Kapan mulainya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Oh, Kau Uchiha Sasuke, ya? Sudah siap untuk kalah?" ucap seorang pria seumuran sama dengannya berucap dengan sombong.

"Kimimaru, ya? Cih, dalam kamusku tidak ada kata kalah." Ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Hoo, percaya diri sekali dirimu, Uchiha-sama. Oh, bagaimana dengan taruhannya?" ucap lelaki bernama Kimimaru itu.

"Ck, jika aku kalah, aku akan memberikanmu pelayan gratis selama sebulan di Klub Malam kami." Ucap Sasuke.

"Hahaha.. Tidak, terimakasih Uchiha-sama. Bagaimana, kau menuruti satu permintaan gilaku?" ucap Kimimaru. Sasuke terdiam, lalu menyeringai.

"Siapa Takut? Jangan ingkari janjimu tentang Klubmu itu." Kata Sasuke. Kimimaru mengangkat bahu.

"Aku tidak mengingkari janji." Ucap Kimimaru.

"Semua! Ayo bersiap!" seru Neji. Sasuke dan Kimimaru segera menaiki motor masing-masing dan memakai helm. Keduanya sama-sama membunyikan gas, dan saling memberi tatapan 'membunuh' dan meremehkan.

"Bersedia! Siap! Mulai!" seru Neji sambil menghempaskan berdera balap. Sasuke dengan segera menancap gas dan melambung dengan cepat, Kimimaru yang berada di belakang Sasuke nampak tidak mau kalah dan terus mengejar kecepatan Sasuke.

"Apakah sudah mulai!?" tanya Sai.

"Uh? Ya, baru saja. Kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Gawat! Sebenarnya aku lupa mengisi bahan bakarnya, kita bakal kalah!" ucap Sai panik.

"Apa!? Bagaimana kau bisa seceroboh itu, Sai!?" seru Naruto panik.

"Gomenasai, Naruto." Ucap Sai kaku.

.

Kimimaru mendengus, Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar lawan yang tangguh. Sungguh, sepertinya dia harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada klub kesayangannya. Sedangkan Sasuke, menyeringai saat jaraknya dan Kimimaru makin menjauh, namun tak lama dia merasakan bahwa kecepatan motornya semakin melambat, _Onyx_ nya membelak saat menatap ke arah layar yang menunjukan bahwa motornya sudah kehabisan bensin, lalu berhenti. Sasuke memukul stir motornya kesal, tak lama Kimimaru dengan kendaraannya melaju dengan kencang melewatinya. Sasuke mengumpat kesal, mana jaraknya tidak jauh lagi. Dan selanjutnya, di dengarnya teriakan ucapan selamat kepada Kimimaru. Dirinya kalah! Untuk pertama kali hanya karena bensin! Double Sh*t!

Tak lama, muncul Naruto dengan motor Ninja Yellow miliknya dan Sai di belakangnya dengan _Black_ nya.

"Teme!" seru Naruto, Sasuke mendengus, lalu membopong motornya menuju arah gadis finis.

"Sasuke, maaf. Aku lupa mengisinya tadi." Ucap Sai bersalah. Sasuke membalasnya dengan dengusan. Sai memberikan tatapan minta tolong pada Naruto, namun malah diberikan delikan bahu. Sesampainya, Kimimaru tertawa senang lalu merangkul bahu Sasuke sok akrab.

"Yo, Uchiha-sama!" ucap Kimimaru. Sasuke hanya menatap datar Kimimaru.

"Duh, bagaimana nih? Anda kalah, hahahah" seru Kimimaru.

"Diam kau." Ucap Sasuke.

"Hahah baik-baik. Nah, bagaimana dengan taruhan kita? Kau ingatkan?" ucap Kimimaru.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke ogah-ogahan.

"Apa ya yang bagus untuk ku perintahkan kepadamu." Ucap Kimimaru dengan nada sok bingung.

"Cepat jangan bertele-tele." Ancam Sasuke.

"Whuoo, kau sungguh tidak sabaran. Baiklah-baiklah." Ucap Kimimaru lalu melepaskan rangkulannya. Manik hazelnya langsung terpaku pada sosok gadis berambut pink sepinggang yang nampak asik berjalan-jalan dengan sebotol minuman di tangannya. Kimimaru menyeringai.

"Uchiha Sasuke, ini perintahmu. Kau lihat gadis pink disana? Bawa dia di sini, dan cium dia dihadapan kami." Ucap Kimimaru.

"Hee!?" yang lain berseru kaget terlebih Sasuke. _Onyx_ nya membulat shok.

"Kau gila!?"

"Tidak. Permintaanku yang gila. Bagaimana? Kau mau membatalkan perjanjiankan? Apa kau menjadi seorang pengecut?" tanya Kimimaru. Sasuke mengepal, lalu dengan percaya diri dia berjalan ke arah gadis itu yang tak lain adalah Sakura. Dia berdiri tepat di hadapan gadis itu, menghalangi gadis itu pergi.

"Hey Ap- Hey!" seru Sakura kaget saat pemuda yang tak dikenalnya menarik pergelangan tangannya erat, menyeretnya untuk mengikuti langkah pemuda itu. _Emerald_ Sakura kaget saat pemuda itu membawanya di hadapan orang-orang yang sepertinya teman pemuda itu. Sasuke berbalik lalu menatap dalam kedalam sepasang _emerald_ Sakura. Sasuke menghela nafas lalu kedua tangannya memegang kepala Sakura membuat Sakura mendongkak menatapnya lalu Sasuke segera menunduk, menyatukan kedua bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman. Sasuke dengan lahap meraup bibir Sakura. Menghisap, mengulup dan menyatukan kedua lidah mereka. Sasuke nampak menulikan pendengarannya dari suara teman-temannya yang meneriaki dirinya yang berciuman dengan seorang gadis yang tidak dikelannya. Sakura? Gadis itu shok dan dengan segera mencoba melepaskan diri namun semakin dia melepaskan diri, pemuda kurang ajar yang menciumnya itu semakin menghimpitnya. Lutut Sakura bergetar, kakinya berasa tidak mampu lagi berdiri. Tak lama, Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan rangkulannya pada Sakura lalu menatap Kimimaru dingin.

"Taruhannya selesai. Kau puas!?" desis Sasuke. Kimimaru tertawa lalu mengangguk dan mengatakan 'Sangat Puas!'. Sakura membulatkan matanya, Taruhan? Ciuman Pertamanya hanya sebuah taruhan! Kelewatan.' Desis Sakura. Sakura berdiri, matanya berkaca-kaca, dia lalu menarik lengan Sasuke. Sasuke berbalik dan menatap dingin kearah Sakura.

"Apa?" kedua tangan Sakura mengepal.

"C-ciuman pertamaku.. Hanya sebuah Taruhan? Jangan Bodoh! Shannarou!"

'Plak!'

Sakura dengan cepat memberikan tamparan yang keras di pipi Sasuke.

"Baka! Pantat Ayam Baka, Mesum! Ero! Echi! Hentai! Daikirai!" seru Sakura lalu sepatu high helss botsnya, menginjak kuat kaki kanan Sasuke membuat lelaki itu mengaduh. Sakura dengan cepat berlari menjauh dari situ dengan wajah berderai oleh air mata.

'Baka! Daikirai!'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai Semua. Aku author Baru, panggil Saja aku Blue atau Kojou.**

 **Ini FF pertamaku, mohon di Kritik ya heheh..**

 **And, Selamat Hari Natal 25 Desember 2015 ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review please!?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Kau baik-baik saja, Teme?" tanya Naruto saat melihat keadaan sahabatnya yang kacau balau. Pipi yang membiru akibat tamparan oleh gadis berambut pink yang menjadi korban 'taruhan' mereka.

"Tentu saja tidak baik-baik saja, Dobe. Sialan! Ini memuakan." Desis Sasuke.

"Yah~ Gomennasai. Ini semua salahku." Ucap Sai. _Onyx_ Sasuke berkilat tajam. Hendak memukuli wajah pria pucat itu, namun d urungkannya. Sasuke mendesah gusar.

"Hn. Yang lebih penting- kuharap aku tidak bertemu dengan gadis itu."

.

.

 **Chapter 2:**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura. Kau kenapa?" panggil Ino pada saudara angkatnya itu. Sakura tersadar akan lamunannya dan menatap Ino yang memandangnya khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Ino." Jawab Sakura.

"Kau bersikap aneh saat pulang semalam. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Tsunade. Sakura dengan cepat menggeleng, enggan mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Ya sudah. Cepat habiskan sarapannya. Sakura ini hari pertamamu di sekolah barumu, jadi semangatlah." Kata Tsunade.

"Uhm. Ya." Ucap Sakura. Ino tersenyum lalu kedua manik _aquamare_ nya membulat saat melihat jam tangannya.

"Gawat! Terlambat sudah! Ayo, Sakura!" seru Ino dia lalu segera mendekati Tsunade dan mencium pipi wanita itu.

"Aku pergi dulu, Kaa-san." Ucap Ino. Tsunade lalu balas mengecup dahi putrinya. Sakura segera menghabiskan minumannya dan memasukan sepotong roti di mulutnya.

"Akhu Bherangkhat, Khaa-san." Gumam Sakura. Tsunade menangguk.

"Berhati-hatilah kalian berdua." Ucap Tsunade. Tak lama terdengar dobrakan pintu yang di tutup paksa oleh kedua gadis itu. Tsunade menghela nafas sambil menggeleng.

.

.

"Syukurlah, kita sampai tepat waktu, Sakura." Ucap Ino.

"Hm, ya. Tapi, kau membawa motor tadi tuh hampir membuatku kehilangan nyawaku." Ucap Sakura datar.

"Hahaha.. Sorry, sorry. Teknik tadi tuh di ajarin kekasihku." Ucap Ino bangga.

"Kekasihmu sepertinya berniat membunuhmu secara tidak langsung." Kata Sakura. Ino kembali dongkol.

"Enak saja! Dia itu salah satu anggota genk motor terkenal di Konoha. Konoha Devils." Kata Ino.

"Whatever~" balas Sakura.

"Ayo, kita ke markasnya. Akan ku kenalkan kau dengannya." Ucap Ino.

"Stop, nona Senju. Lain kali, lebih baik kau mengantarku ke kantor." Kata Sakura.

"Aku akan mengantarmu setelah dari tempatnya. Ayolah, Sakura-chan~ Aku merindukannya. Tidak bisakah kau mengerti, aku bla.. bla.. bla.." Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Iya.. iyaa!" ucap Sakura akhirnya. Senyum mengembang di bibir gadis cantik itu. Gadis pirang itu segera menyeret sahabatnya menuju ke arah entahlah, Sakura tidak tahu yang pasti itu adalah jalan menuju ke arah markas kekasih Ino. _Aquamare_ ino menangkap sosok pria berambut pirang yang sedang berjongkok di depan ruangan sambil bermain dengan seekor anjing orange coklat.

"Naruto." Sapa Ino pada lelaki yang bernama Naruto itu.

"Oh, Ino-chan. Mencari Sai? Dia ada di dalam. Eto- siapa yang kau ajak itu." Tanya Naruto sambil memandang ke arah Sakura.

"Oh, kenalkan. Sakura Haruno, saudara angkatku!" kenal Ino.

"Oh, Sakura Haruno. Salam kenal, aku Uzumaki Naruto-ttebayo! Boleh aku memanggilmu, Sakura-chan?" kata Naruto. Sakura tersenyum kecil.

"Salam Kenal juga, Naruto. Boleh kok." Ucap Sakura.

"Yap! Aku mau perkenalkan Sakura juga pada yang lain." Kata Ino sambil menarik Sakura masuk. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya? Hah~ sudahlah! Egh! Kyuubi, jangan kembalikan bolanya!" pekik Naruto.

.

.

"Sai-kun~" panggil Ino manja saat melihat sosok kekasihnya yang sedang duduk bersantai di sofa sambil memangku sebuah buku gambar. _Onyx_ nya menatap lembut ke arah Ino.

"Ino." Sapa Sai.

"Ne.. ne.. nee~ Kenalkan! Ini saudara angkatku, Haruno Sakura." Ucap Ino sambil memperkenalkan Sakura, Sakura menunduk salam. Sai terpaku, _onyx_ lelaki itu membulat menatap sosok Sakura.

"K-kau-"

"Sai, kau lihat kunci mo-" lelaki raven itu tiba-tiba masuk dan mendekati Sai. Ucapannya terputus saat melihat sosok gadis berambut _softpink_ yang menatap kaget ke arahnya.

"Kau!" tunjuk Sakura ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn." Respon Sasuke staycool. Sai menggaruk belakang lehernya bingung, dia mendekati ke arah Ino lalu menarik tangan kekasihnya itu lalu melangkah keluar meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Cih! Pria hentai. Kenapa aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi! Shannarou, kembalikan 'ciuman pertamaku'." Ucap Sakura sambil mencengkram kerah baju Sasuke.

"Apa-apaan kau. Lepas!" ucap Sasuke sambil menapik tangan Sakura yang menarik kerahnya.

"Cih! Kau pantat ayam Mesum." Desis Sakura.

"Aku tidak mesum, Jidat! Itu terpaksa." Ucap Sasuke.

"Nani!?" Sasuke menyeringai, dia mendekati Sakura dan menghimpit gadis itu di antara dirinya dan dinding.

"Dakedo-.. Bibirmu benar-benar manis dan kenyal. Daisuki." Gumam Sasuke tepat di telinga Sakura. _Emerald_ Sakura membulat. Gadis itu mendorong Sasuke menjauh lalu menendang kaki kanan lelaki raven itu.

"Akh!"

"Rasain, pantat ayam hentai!" ucap Sakura lalu keluar dari ruangan itu. Perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi lebarnya saat melihat saudara angkatnya yang sedang asik berciuman mesra dengan kekasihnya. Terpaksa, gadis itu pergi ke ruang guru sendiri.

.

.

"Ohayou, minna." Ucap pria berambut perak itu saat memasuki ruang kelas XII-A.

"Ohayou, Kaka-sensei!" balas murid-murid.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, ayo masuk Haruno-san." Ucap Kakasih. Sepasang kaki jenjang gadis berambut merah muda sepunggungnya tergerai indah dan diberi bandana merah lalu sepasang mata _Emerald_ yang menatap lembut.

"Ano- Watashi wa Haruno Sakura desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" ucap Sakura.

"Wah.. kawaii na~"

"Duh, sudah punya pacar belum ya?"

"Haruno-chan, boleh minta nomor ponselmu!"

"Kinji, kau mau ku lempar hah!"

"Maaf, aria-chan!"

"Hey, Natsu! Awas matamu jejalatan padanya! Ku bakar 'anu'mu."

"Gomen-gomen!"

"Chouji, jangan makan mejaku!"

"Hei, kiba! Akamarumu kencing di bawah mejaku! Bersihkan!"

"Ah, Gray-sama. Jangan menyentuhnya disana~"

"Jangan berisik, Juvia~"

"Sensei! Sunohara mencuri kolorku." Sakura _sweatdrop_ melihat suasana yang sebelumnya tenang berubah menjadi bising. Dapat dirasakan oleh gadis musim semi itu kalau Kakashi sedang mengeluarkan aura hitam.

'PLAK!'

Mistar panjang itu memukul keras ke papan tulis. Kelas kembali sunyi, dan hanya terdengar suara dari masing-masing murid yang sedang menelan ludah susah payah. Kakashi tersenyum dari balik maskernya.

"Haruno-san, kau boleh duduk di samping Uchiha di belakang sana." _Emerald_ Sakura melotot kalau dia harus duduk di samping 'Pantat Ayam Mesum'. Entah khayalannya atau tidak dia kalau Pria itu menyeringai ke arahnya. Sakura hendak melakukan protes namun diurungkannya saat aura hitam kembali mengelilingi tubuh pria berusia 28 tahun itu. Sakura tersenyum kaku, lalu berjalan pelan menuju bangkunya. Sasuke menyeringai saat Sakura sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Baiklah. Buka buku paket halaman 102 tentang sistem reproduksi dan bla.. bla.. bla.." Sakura kembali bingung saat buku paket yang di maksud dia belum mempunyainya. Diliriknya sosok Sasuke yang menatap malas buku pelajaran itu.

'Cih. Pria itu menjengkelkan! Aku tidak jadi deh meminjam bukunya.' Batin Sakura dongkol. Sasuke yang melihat gerak-gerik Sakura mengangkat alisnya bingung. Dia lalu menyodorkan buku paketnya untuk dipakai berdua. Sakura yang melihat hal yang dilakukan Sasuke mendengus. Dia mendekat dan berbisik ke arah Sasuke.

"Jangan sok baik. Sana, aku tidak butuh bukumu." Sasuke mengangkat bahu lalu menarik kembali bukunya. Setelahnya, Sasuke mendekat dan berbisik ke arah Sakura.

"Padahal aku berharap ciumanmu lagi atas niat baikku. Fiuh~" bisik Sasuke lalu selanjutnya dia meniup telinga Sakura pelan. Gadis itu melabrak meja dan menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!?" seluruh penghuni kelas itu menatap serentak ke arah Sakura. Menyadari suasana hening, Sakura menatap ke depan dan terbelak saat melihat seluruh siswa bahkan Kakashi menatap ke arahnya.

'Mati aku.'

"Ekhm, apa yang kau lakukan Haruno-san." Ucap Kakashi.

"Akh, e-eto.. T-idak ada apa-apa, sensei. Gomennasai." Kata Sakura.

"Si jidat ini tadi kaget saat aku melepaskan kotoran kecil dirambutnya, sensei. Padahal niatku baik." Ucap Sasuke. Sakura melotot. Bohong banget!' inner Sakura dalam hati.

"Kau tidak boleh begitu, Haruno-san. Niat uchiha-kun baik. Ya sudah, duduk Haruno-san. Dan kita lanjutkan pelajarannya." Kata Kakashi. Sakura duduk kembali dengan perasaan dongkol. Sasuke menyeringai.

'Haruno Sakura'kah? Menarik. Kau milikku sekarang.' Batin Sasuke. Sepasang mata abu-abu itu menatap mereka dengan perasaan cemburu.

'Sasuke-kun milikku! Takkan ku bagi!'

.

.

"Sakura. Kau mau mesan apa?" tanya Ino.

"Uhm, terserah deh. Pesananku sama denganmu saja." Jawab Sakura.

"Oke, kau jaga tempat duduk kita ya. Aku pesan dulu." Ucap Ino lalu melenggang pergi. 5 menit kemudian, sosok Ino datang dengan nampan berisi dua mangkuk bakso dan dua gelas es lemon.

"Arigato, Ino." Ucap Sakura.

"Yup, sama-sama." Keduanya tenang dengan makan siang mereka tanpa sadar tiga sosok pria datang ke arah mereka.

"Ino~" sapa Sai sambil memeluk pinggang Ino. Gadis ponytail itu sedikit kaget saat menyadari kedatangan kekasihnya dengan kedua teman kekasihnya.

"Sai-kun~" sapa Ino manja. Sakura menghela nafas gusar lalu lanjut memakan baksonya.

"Kenapa jidat?" tanya Sasuke tepat di depan Sakura.

"Ukh! Ukh!" Sakura tersedak air kuah bakso itu, dan segera meminum es lemonnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Saku?" tanya Ino khawatir.

"D-daijobu Ino. Ugh, pantat ayam. Kau mengangguku!" ucap Sakura jengkel.

"Wah, kalian berdua sudah sangat akrab ya? Bagus." Ucap Naruto. Sasuke menyeringai, lalu pria raven itu berdiri dan mendekati Sakura lalu memeluk pingging gadis musim semi itu.

"Ya, sangat akrab malah, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sakura! My God! Kau hebat sekali!" puji Ino. Perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi gadis itu. Dia lalu mendorong Sasuke.

"Ino, terimakasih. Aku duluan." Ucap Sakura lalu melangkah pergi.

"Teme, bagaimana kau bisa akrab dengan Sakura-chan?" Sasuke mendelik saat mendengar Naruto memanggil miliknya dengan sebutan 'chan.'

"Kau bodoh, Naruto. Sakura-san gadis yang semalam itu." Ucap Sai kalem.

"Semalam? Apa maksudmu Sai-kun?" tanya Ino.

"Jelaskan pada, Kekasihmu itu. Aku mau menyusulnya." Ucap Sasuke lalu melenggang pergi.

"Jelaskan!" ucap Ino sambil menatap horor kekasihnya.

"Ha'i.. Ha'i."

.

.

.

"Ano- Sakura-san." Ucap seorang gadis di belakang Sakura. Sakura berbalik dan menatap bingung sosok gadis berambut indigo yang memanggilnya.

"Ya? Kau siapa? Kenapa memanggilku." Ucap Sakura sambil menatap gadis itu. Baju kemeja putih yang kedua kancingnya di buka hingga memperlihatkan sedikit belahan dadanya, dan rok lipit 15cm di atas lutut.

"Aku Hyuga Hinata. Bisakah kita berbicara sebentar." Ucap gadis bernama Hinata itu.

"Baiklah." Sakura mulai mengikuti Hinata dan ternyata gadis itu mengajaknya masuk ke dalam ruangan klub teater.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan." Ucap Sakura to the point. Hinata tersenyum angkuh sambil mengibas helai rambut indigonya.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Sasuke-kun, hah?" tanya Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun? Oh si brengsek pantat ayam itu." Kata Sakura datar.

"Jangan menghinanya!" desis Hinata.

"Whatever! Aku tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan si pantat ayam itu, dan aku membencinya!" ucap Sakura.

"Cih, tidak ada hubungan apa-apa? Jelas-jelas aku melihatmu menggodanya, pinky. Heh, apa bagusnya dirimu itu, cih." Ejek Hinata.

"Jangan menghinaku, jalang." Balas Sakura.

"Brengsek, kau! Jangan pernah mendekati Sasuke-kun. Hanya akulah yang boleh menjadi kekasihnya! Hanya aku wanita yang boleh di cumbunya! Jangan pernah kau menggodanya! Camkan itu!" ucap Hinata lalu keluar meninggalkan Sakura.

"Cih, aku tidak tertarik dengan lelaki itu. Sialan, gayanya sok sekali." Desis Sakura.

.

.

"Hei, Jidat." Panggil Sasuke.

"Jangan memanggilku 'Jidat', pantat ayam." Balas Sakura sambil terus memasukan barang-barangnya di dalam tasnya.

"Besok tanggal merah (libur). Aku ingin mengajakmu kencan dan- Aku tidak terima penolakan." Bisik Sasuke di akhir kalimat lalu keluar kelas.

"Siapa dia? Enak saja mengajakku. Aku tidak akan mau." Kata Sakura jengkel. _Emerald_ nya bertemu dengan manik Hinata. Gadis itu menatapnya dingin lalu membuang muka dan keluar dari kelas.

"Cih, aku benci gadis itu. Hah~ Kaa-chan, Tou-chan. Onegai~"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC!**

 **Yosh Minna~ Blue balik. Hehehe, selamat Tahun baru ne! Gak nyangka respon kalian terhadap ficku begitu baik.**

 **Waktunya balas Review dulu~**

 **Irieaihara27:** Hehehe, maafkan Blue. Itu salah tindis, heheh :D Makasih~

 **D14napink:** Makasih, akan ku pikirkan rekomendasi idemu~

 **Cherryhamtaro:** Yup, ini udah lanjut~

 **Kiki Kim:** Yup, ini udah di lanjutt~~

 **Liliannelily:** Makasih sarannya. Gimana sifat Sakura di chap ini? Maaf kalo gak memuaskan~

 **Kiyoi-chan:** Makasih. Dan, maaf. Aku salah ketik, soalnya aku sering ingat kalo marga Ino, Yamanaka. Hehehe, udah di perbaiki kok. Makasih, peringatannya~~

 **Arina:** Yup, ini udah update~

 **Ccherrytomato:** Makasih!^^

.

.

 **Makasih buat yang udah ngereview ato yang ngeFav dan Follow. Butuh kritikannya untuk chap ini, ya^^**

 **RnR dong, Please!?**


End file.
